God Wants Me To Forgive Them
'God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! '''is the 2nd episode of the VeggieTales animated series. It was released on September 9, 1994 on VHS and on January 20, 1999 on VHS and directed by Phil Vischer. It features two short stories about forgiveness. The first is about a family of cranky grapes that torment Junior Asparagus who must forgive them. the second is a parody of of Gilligan's Island. Chris Olsen directed the "Forgive-o-matic" segment of the video. It was released one year after Where's God When I'm S-Scared?. Plot On the countertop, Bob tells Larry that he ran into a guy named Marco after walking home from his bowling league. Marco says that when his little sister makes him mad and says she's sorry, his mom says he needs to forgive her. Larry then tells the story of "The Grapes of Wrath." The Grapes of Wrath The Forgive-O-Matic In this commercial, Scallion #1 appears and explains how you can be bad a lot of times, and you need to be forgiven. A curtain behind him parts and a fancy device can be shown. He tells the audience that it is the new Ronco Forgive-O-Matic, a useless invention/device he claims that supposedly gets you forgiven, and forgives your sins when you use the dial and hit the button. He also says when you order now you will receive a set of indestructible knives, to prove so, he has a potato who works as a miner from West Virginia who says that he and his coworkers dug through solid granite with the steak knives, and they are still going strong. On the Future DVD Releases of the episode, the Forgive-O-Matic segment is replaced with seven non-''VeggieTales stories: tba, "Born Again Krabs" from SpongeBob SquarePants, and Four episodes from the Classics Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends series (A Scarf for Percy, Rock 'n' Roll, Twin Trouble, and A Close Shave for Duck) Larry's Lagoon Back on the countertop, Bob asks Larry asks if he remembers the time that they learned about forgiveness. Larry says yes and Bob asks if the kids would like to hear about it. After they say yes, Bob begins the story. It goes back one summer when Bob and Larry were running a tour boat service. One day, the two friends had three guests booked for a three hour tour. There was a professor (Dad Asparagus), a millionaire (Archibald Asparagus), and his wife. There was going to be a movie star and some other girl, but they cancelled. After they do a introduction dance for their guests, Bob and Larry begin their tour. Since Bob was captain, Larry started day-dreaming about him being a professional sailor who sailed the icy seas. The dream was him having to save a couple of whales stuck in an iceburg. In order to save them, he had to crash into the iceburg. Bob soon appeared in the dream, causing him to awake. Bob woke him up. As they looked ahead, a rock was in their way. The boat crashed into the rock as they screamed. They all flew out and onto a deserted island. The boat sunk and the passengers complained to Bob and Larry. Bob blamed Larry, and they all left to build some forts. After they got into their hammocks in their three built forts, Larry asked Bob if he could forgive him. Bob said no, and he said the trip would be better without him. This hurt Larry, and he left their camp. The next morning, everyone wakes up to find no sight of Larry. Soon, the professor comes back with a catapult that will supposedly fling everyone back home. He demonstrates by using a coconut. He flings the coconut which hits Bob, who is on a palm tree looking for Larry, and makes him fall into the millionaire's hut. Bob is angry for the professor's catapult while the millionaire is angry at Bob for destroying his hut. The professor asks Bob for forgiveness while Bob asks for the millionaire's forgiveness. Both men forgive each other, but they soon remember that Larry asked for forgiveness about the boat but they wouldn't do so. Realizing what wrong they've done to drive Larry away, the gang head out through the entire island to search for Larry. As they find him on the other side of the island, they see Larry has made a small raft and is trying to head back home by himself. They say they're sorry which makes him come back to shore. They also ask forgiveness for not forgiving him. Larry forgives the gang and suddenly a voice echoes out. The voice belongs to a palm tree named Palmy and he begins to sing a song about forgiveness. Suddenly, the professor comes around with a helicopter he invented. Everyone (except Palmy of course) climbs up the helicopter's ladder and they all fly home. Larry tells Bob that next summer that they will sell lemonade like everyone else. Then the shows ends with Qwerty giving out another Bible verse that says, "Forgive others, as The Lord forgave you." Production After Big Idea finished Where's God When I'm S-Scared?, Phil woke up after sleeping for two days and began to wonder what he and everyone could make next. He then thought of a puppet skit he wrote in bible college called the Forgive-O-Matic. Phil gave the script to fellow animator Chris Olson to animate and direct while he went to figure of a longer story. As he was working on what he could work on next, he was thinking of spoofing classic literature, something that he and Mike were thinking about before the first episode came up. The spoofs they came up with were "Bridge over Pumpkin pie" (The Bridge over the River Kwai), "War and Peaches" (War and Peace), "Madame Blueberry" (Madame Bovary, which would be made into an full episode about four years later), and "The Grapes of Wrath." Phil decided to go with the latter. After Grapes of Wrath was done, Phil and Mike went out to dinner to think of the second segment. Mike and him came up with Larry's Lagoon, a spoof of the popular 60s' sitcom, Gilligan's Island. Other Languages Trivia * This marks the first appearance of Pa Grape and his family, as well as Henry's and Lovely's first appearances. This also marks the only episode for Ma Grape and Rosie to have speaking roles. * If you look closely, on the front of the Grape's car, The hood ornament on the Grapes' car appears to be a chromed version of one of the little monsters in Junior's dresser drawer in Tales From the Crisper (Where's God When I'm S-Scared?). The grapes car became a Christmas ornament, you can find it online or a Hallmark store. * As the "Forgive-o-Matic" sketch ends and the lights go out, Junior tells the scallion salesman, "Say goodnight, Gracie." The scallion replies, "Goodnight, Gracie." The allusion is to the classic comedy sketches of George Burns and Gracie Allen. * The muffled sound on the Grapes' car was actually Big Idea's music composer Kurt Heinike using his mouth. The boat motor sound effect was Mike Nawrocki using his mouth as well. *Qwerty is seen playing Pong before pulling up the first Bible verse. Pong is a real life video game and one of the world's first video games ever created. * This episode was the first for several things: **The first episode to not have a Silly Song. **The first episode to not have a letter from a child. **The first episode to show more of the kitchen Tabletop. **The first episode when Qwerty has two verses on one episode. **The first non Larry-Boy episode not to have a silly song (Other episodes didn't have silly songs either, such as Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen). *Similar to the Future DVD Releases of Where's God When I'm S-Scared?, the Future DVD Releases of this episode replaces the original segment from the video with non-''VeggieTales'' stories. ** This is also the second and final Future DVD release version of the episode to replace the original middle segments from Veggietales. *Most of this episode (Minus the Forgive-O-Matic) would later be re-made into episode of "Animal-Tales" episode entitled, Gods Wants All to Forgive Them?!, with cartoon guest stars Donald Duck, and TBA. Cast * Phil Vischer as Bob the Tomato / Pa Grape / Tom Grape / Archibald Asparagus * Lisa Vischer as Junior Asparagus / Back-up Coconuts * Mike Nawrocki as Larry the Cucumber * Dan Anderson as Dad Asparagus / The Professor * Gail Freeman/Verna Felton as "Lovey" Asparagus * Bridget Miller as Ma Grape / Rosey Grape * Jeff Morrow as Palmy * Jerry Nelson as Henry (Uncredited) a Tree also makes an appearance in the video but has no speaking role See Also *Where's God When I'm S-Scared? *The Star Of Christmas *The Ballad Of Little Joe *Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Samson's Hairbrush *The League Of Incredible Vegetables Category:VeggieTales episodes Category:VHS ��